1. Field
This invention relates to holders for beverage containers and more particularly to a sleeve with a built-in coaster for holding a beverage container while drinking.
Beverage containers, whether bottle or can, are often difficult and uncomfortable to hold, primarily due to condensation which forms on the outside and the temperature of the beverage. Further, unless such a bottle container is placed on a coaster, condensation from the container can leave a wet spot or otherwise damage a surface on which the container is placed. Moreover, condensation makes the beverage container slippery and unsafe to hold. Also, with cold beverages one desires to maintain the temperature of the drink as long as possible during drinking.
Currently, to overcome such problems, often people will take a napkin and wrap it around and under the beverage container. However, the napkin will usually not stay around the beverage container as it becomes wet and falls off or disintegrates. People also use insulated foam holders but such holders are expensive and are not collapsible for storage, shipping and handling. Therefore, a need exists for a beverage holder which solves the above problems.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes many beverage holders but none just like the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,315 issued to Shelby on Aug. 29, 1995, teaches a foldable and disposable sleeve holder with six (6) sides and a bottom tab to hold a can or a bottle during drinking. Unlike the present invention, Shelby uses insulation, has a bottom strut but no coaster and its holding tabs are attached differently. U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,409 issued to Rush on May 25, 1937, discloses a circular beverage holder with a bottom tab without a coaster and a slanted top. U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,399 issued to Gambell on Feb. 23, 1937, teaches a drinking glass protector with foldable, semi-circular halves and a circular bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,953 issued to Davis on Jul. 11, 1933, discloses an absorbent holder for a glass. U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,102 issued to Pittler on My 10, 1938, discloses a serving dish with a central octagonal glass holder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,915 issued to Scholl on Oct. 27, 1936, teaches a drip protecting holder for a bottle with a Velcro side seal and a bottom flap. U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,892 issued to Pipkin on Dec. 20, 1932, discloses a drip catching bottle holder consisting of a bag with a folded bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,347 issued to Pipkin on Jun. 14, 1927, discloses another drip catching bottle holder consisting of a paper bag or cup with apertures. U.S. Design Pat. No. 276,119 issued to Heweston on Oct. 30, 1984, shows a unitary collapsible insulating container which has a strut across the bottom, but no coaster covering the entire bottom of the sleeve. U.S. Design Pat. No. 362,789 issued to Sutton on Oct. 3, 1995, shows a two piece cake cooling pad designed to attach by VELCRO.RTM. around the sides and ends of a cake. U.S. Design Pat. No. 314,120 issued to Rankin on Jan. 29, 1991, shows a vacuum bottle caddy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,466 issued to Holmstrom on Jun. 13, 1989, teaches a collapsible holder for an aerosol dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,089 issued to Raab on Jan. 22, 1991, discloses an insulating wrap which fits around the circumference of the beverage and is secured hook and loop holding material. However, it does not contain a coaster across the bottom thereof. Another beverage sleeve holder is shown in the above-referenced co-pending patent application; however, it does not have a coaster which collapses into the sleeve holder, which makes it easier and less expensive for shipping. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,146, issued to Stratton on Jul. 20, 1982 teaches a moisture absorbent disposable coaster for a beverage container having a bottom and pleated sides that wrap around the lower sides of the container.